


What you diden't notice of X2

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: 2002 - Fandom, 2003 - Fandom, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men 2 (2003)
Genre: Barebacking, Big Cock, Body Hair, Creampie, Feral resistance, Fingering, First Time, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Sort of Translation+update, X2, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: So I had written a smut in 2013, and I was a teen at the time, and the fic wasent that good but I translated it and changed it a bit so as to make real sense and not a honry story just for the sake of it; but it follows the same logic so enjoy!?





	

Logan couldn’t sleep in the mansion, his memories or fragments of what was his past didn’t let him, he was practically sweating all over the sheets, so he decided that sleeping wasn’t going to help him now, so he went downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

He strangely found bobby in the kitchen eating ice-cream, the big irony the ice kid was eating ice cream…so cute! He thought “Looks like nobody sleeps around here” he declares in almost abandon.

 

“Looks like not” Bobby answered him with his blue eyes fixated on the Canadian hunk.

 

“Well since this is a school I don’t think there is a beer anywhere here” Logan said in acknowledgment after seeing the refrigerator and the cabins “Only sodas!”

 

Bobby smirked at the tone of Irony Logan was demonstrating in his voice, he saw him pull a soda out of the cabinets and he gave it to him, he breathe ice into it just to make it cool.

 

“So you and rouge?...” Logan started as he was gazing into Bobby’s blue eyes; Bobby got all nervous and didn’t know what to do with his hands, Logan was imposing and he was somewhat a friend of rouge.

 

“We have been working on it…its just not easy, I mean I want to do it with her, but it’s difficult when that person can kill you just at the mere touch.” Bobby lowered his head, being a little embarrassed.

 

“I have a question, Bobby; if you may?” Logan says like he is expecting to know something juicy and walks beside the teen “Have you ever had sex?” Bobby turned red immediately.

 

“No” he the teen answered the question, still read and kind of shaking for what could come next.

 

“Do you want to try it?” Logan asks putting a hand on Bobby’s shoulder, the kid was completely out of words but he managed to say “What?...have sex?”

 

“Yes! Sex!” Logan says as casually as he can ever pull out.

 

“Well yes, I suppose so…I mean yeah, I would love to, but who could help me with that”?

 

Logan smirked at Bobby “I can” he says putting a hand beside bobby’s hips “And I can show you a new world of pleasure, the question is bobby...are you going to let me?” Bobby gulped hard; Logan wanted to do what? With him?...he was afraid and eager at the same time.

 

He looked at Logan cutely, without him knowing, “Let me help you” Logan said as he put the teen back on his feet and help him get his sweatshirt off, he flipped him to meet his eyes “I can help you Bobby, just let me show you” Bobby nodded in response “Great now take my tank top of” Bobby small fingers took the fabric and pressed onto them to start removing them.

 

Logan pulled his arms up to help the teen to remove the garment and when it was done Bobby admired the muscular hunky and hairy body of the Wolverine “You haven’t seen a real man before I take it, well with that stupid one eye there is no real man here…but me; C’mon Bobby you can touch it”

 

Bobby put his palm on Logan’s left peck and stroke it there, the dark curls were ticklish on him and made him smile a little, Logan softened at the sight of the inexperienced virgin teen, he was going to go slow with him, he had to let him explore his body and sexuality as well; Bobby touched the furry six pack, oh my god Logan was so hairy  and looked so hot, he smelled like a real man; at least what bobby saw as a man, that include Tabaco smell.

 

He went back to the big pectorals and let his hands remember the touch on Logan’s hunks, Logan inspected with his eyes the hairless torso of the younger mutant and put a palm to it; Bobby shivered at the touch of the experienced man on his tender and soft flesh.

 

Logan cupped his face and said “Don’t worry Bobby I am going to make it good” he promised and kissed him on the lips, it was Bobby’s first kiss and it was slow and almost romantic; he now knew that Logan was going to make things special for him.

 

Bobby let his boxers slip to they hit the ground, Logan watched it and saw the teen naked in front of him surrendering himself “Bobby, I wish it were that easy for us guys, but it’s different for us…look” Logan said as he unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the ground exposing a naked hairy muscular body, and a completely hard penis…it was eleven inches of length and three and a half of girth “you have to help me to get wet for you” Bobby trembled that was a huge penis, a monster penis only a mutant like him could have that kind of cock.

 

Logan took his hands of Bobby’s face and put them on his shoulder “You have to kneel” he applied pressure and help with his hand bobby get in position, Bobby clearly had no idea what Logan wanted of him “You have to suck on it Bobby” Bobby looked a little terrified, that big thing inside his mouth it just couldn’t be done, but still he parted his soft lips and let in the cock head inside his mouth and closed his lips.

 

He didn’t exactly how to do it so he sucked the head, making it veiny red, “That’s a good start” Logan encouraged the teen, Logan knew it was too much to take no man or woman could ever take him completely in, but Bobby was doing the best job possible for his first time.

 

Bobby tried to get more in but he choked, “Easy boy, easy” Logan said petting his hair, he tried to take more in again but his gag reflexes didn’t let him, he lifted his blue eyes to Logan, they were dripping with tears and his cheeks were as red as they could be  “I’m sorry I can’t take anymore, its huge!”

 

Logan pulled him up and looked him eye to eye “You did a great job bobby” and he kissed him deeply “Don’t worry if you don’t want we can stop” Bobby couldn’t let that happen he had gone as far as taking Logan’s cock in his mouth “No I want this Logan, I want it”

 

“My cock is big, you chocked on it, but having it inside is going to be too painful, much more painful than this, you are not capable to take that kind of hurt” Logan said stroking his cheek “your anus is too little and I am too big for it, I can’t risk hurting you…and after I am in there you might not be able to walk straight for some time”

 

“Logan please” The boy begged, Logan should say no he was old, not responsible but he should, Bobby grabbed Logan’s cock in his little palms, he couldn’t even close them properly around it, and began masturbating it “Please Logan fuck me, take me, make me yours, I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, and I want to be taken by you…please?!”

 

Logan couldn’t resist the teen’s pleas and the hand job he was given, a little sloppy but effective, and kissed him on the lips again “Okay! I’ll do it for ya, another guy could make it wrong, and you Bobby deserve the best.”

 

He lifted Bobby of the floor and placed him on the table and spread the teens legs and reached for his Jeans, he had a bottle of lube there…just in case, and he applied some of the substance on his index finger “Bobby take a nice breath, it will hurt a little” Bobby obeyed and Logan slid his finger completely inside of Bobby,  Bobby was squirming a little till he got adjust to it; Logan then took his finger up and applied a little more of lube and pushed to fingers in, Bobby grasped those were some big and thick fingers, and he was pushing them forward in and outside stimulating the teen in a way that he had never been stimulated before.

 

Logan began scissoring him to make him spread wider, Logan knew that nothing could actually prepare the teen for his cock…he was to big…for anyone, he often didn’t care and he shoved inside the partner, woman or man, but Bobby was a good kid and he could never forgive himself if the kid was hurt.

 

 Bobby was stretching quite nicely, his anus was filled with lube, he had a large quantity of it in fact, and Bobby was a little eager and afraid of the feelings he was experiencing, he had never had put a finger inside his hole and now Logan was going inside him with his fingers, he was feeling a little strange but it was the kind of strange that made him beg and he wanted it, he had never felt this way before…the need to be taken by a man, no not any man…Logan…it was a dangerous feeling and it was exciting the idea that the Wolverine was going to be his first one.

 

Logan pushed a third finger inside and played with them and in minutes Bobby was ready, in a sense…it will hurt but not that much… “You are ready, are you sure you want me to do this Bobby?” Bobby looked at him with his baby blue eyes and nodded in response “I want this…please Logan, I want you” Logan reached down and kissed him on the lips, it was a chaste kiss it wasn’t the usual demanding kiss he always gave.

 

The Canadian took Bobby’s legs and placed them on his hip and locked them there, he applied more lube to his massive cock and lined it to Bobby’s hole “If you want me to stop just tell me” Logan said concerned “And if you need to scream or cry do it, don’t hold back…okay?” Bobby nodded positively, Logan wanted to make sure everything was all right; he kissed the teen again.

 

He pressed his whole cock head inside, Bobby’s reflexes were there to resist it, so Logan had to force it in; Bobby grasped so hard that it looked like was without breath “Breath kid, breath” Bobby did so, Logan didn’t move an inch more, and in some seconds he was painfully moaning “Oh God! Logan, you’re huge, it’s so big! Oh, it hurts Logan! It hurts too much!!” Bobby grasped.

 

“Do you want me to stop” Logan inquired.

 

“Don’t! It hurts so much, but I like it! Please don’t stop claim me completely” Bobby begged, Logan was so big that the fingers did nothing on him, it was like he was stretched out for nothing, he was so full of Logan’s cock that he couldn’t even think of something else.

 

Bobby placed a hand on Logan’s hairy Chest and left it there as Logan applied more force on his anal conduct and forced more inches in; Logan felt so guilty, it felt like rape, Bobby’s hole was so tiny for such a massive penis; Bobby cried out loud, salty tears were rolling through his cheeks “Logan you are so big” Bobby acknowledged again, and he wasn’t even halfway through.

 

Logan pulled more and more of him in, letting Bobby get his time to get used to it, till he was completely in and didn’t pull an inch outside “Logan! You are a beast, your cock is a monster” Logan smiled, that must be Bobby’s idea of a dirty talk during sex; he kissed Bobby reassuring that he was all right “Okay now I am going to move it in and out…okay?” Bobby kissed him back this time that was his response.

 

Logan set a slow and delicate pace, soft and beautiful like the teen he was fucking, he had taken that kid’s virginity and now he was fucking him, this felt so wrong but Bobby made him fell like it was all right, the teens fingers played with the dark curs on his chest and tightened them on his grasp when he felt that his sweet spot was brushed; poor thing he had never known that he had a prostate, or that it can bring him so much pleasure, but he completely surrendered to Logan.

 

Bobby’s free hand grabbed Logan’s shoulder and pushed him closer and they began to make out, as Logan was speeding up his pace “Logan you can fuck me hard if you want” Logan looked at the eager teen “No, I won’t…I can tear you apart, make you bleed inside, I could go full berserker on you and that wouldn’t be nice, and this is your first-time bobby, I want to make it special for you” Bobby kissed him again “Thank you, Logan,, Its perfect.”

 

Logan was hitting Bobby’s prostate every time he took him in, making him moan, Bobby was holding himself on the man that was giving him both pain and pleasure, he could hear the pounding of  flesh against flesh, he had never been so open in his life, and it was so painful to fell and hear; but there was pleasure too, Logan was making him feel like he was his and only his, like Logan, owned him and he wanted him to, Logan was so masculine and he wanted that on him, it made Logan look sexier.

 

Bobby begged with his eyes, his body was shaking beneath him, and Logan was giving it to him, the force that he was fucked right now it was almost brutal, Logan forgot himself on it, and he was giving it hard to the inexperienced teen; Bobby closed his eyes and faced left; exposing, unknowingly, his neck and Logan went down and bite the soft and with flesh “Logan please! Go slow!!” Bobby begged.

 

Logan did as the teen commanded and went slower, he had given himself to lust but now he was on his right mind and he was giving everything to Bobby now; he saw the teen grab his penis on his hands and masturbate it ferociously, he craved sexual relief “ OH Logan, give it to me please! I love this! Cum inside me! please, Logan!”  he said as he spilled cum all over his slim body, with some semen reached Logan’s furry six-pack.

 

The Wolverine was going to reach climax soon and he kissed bobby as he shot his cum inside of him, it was too much for Bobby to have inside; Bobby thought after the third that he Logan would stop, but he continued to breed his anus with more semen; he was a wolverine in every sense and that included the great amount of semen they could give.

 

When Logan finally stopped and pulled out semen spilled onto the kitchen floor like a cascade “Sorry kid, but you’re not Rouges anymore, your mine! I just came in you like you begged me to…that means you are mine” Bobby looked at the hairy mutant and kissed him “I’m yours then, I’m yours” Logan dressed him, Bobby couldn’t hold himself still and his butt was hurting like hell and Logan was kissing him for all the pain he was feeling, Logan, dressed himself up when he felt an unusual smell.

 


End file.
